Raven: Tornado Terror
Raven: Tornado Terror is a 2007 action disaster movie with the warriors from Raven: The Island, joining the DC superheroes fighting several villains and their job as storm chasers across Tornado Alley: Iowa, Nebraska, South Dakota, Montana and Wichita, Kansas. It was the third movie in the Raven: Big World, Big Adventures Franchise that premiered on August 8, but it broke the record that the Bangladesh twister set in 1989. Cast * Bradley Guy - Delra * Lorna Ferguson - Norso * Connor Woods - Corso * Tanesha Hanley - Tanla * Abby Bell - Bayle * Tristan Ellis - Tanel * Chloe Smith - Simlo * Charlotte Edwards - Cared * Brandon Routh - Superman * Wesley Clark - Batman * Adrianne Palicki - Wonder Woman * Paige Awtrey - Supergirl * Ray Fisher - Victor Stone * Sly Clayton - Green Lantern * Nicole Goeke - Lois Lane * Gordon Goodman - Arthur Curry * Grant Gustin - The Flash * Scott Menville - Damian Wayne * Rachel Quaintance - Star Sapphire * Jessica Winingham - Catwoman * Matt Block - Green Arrow * Ciara Renée - Hawkgirl * Karen Fukuhara - Katana * Ted Kord - Blue Beetle * Joey Naber - Shazam * Sarah Grey - Stargirl * Chilimbwe Washington - Swamp Thing * Lacey Chabert - Zatanna * Maggie Geha - Poison Ivy Chapters * Chapter 1: A Heavy Gust Of Wind * Chapter 2: Meet The Justice League * Chapter 3: The Fujita Scale * Chapter 4: Burlington, Iowa * Chapter 5: F1 * Chapter 6: Duo Of Clowns * Chapter 7: Farnam, Nebraska * Chapter 8: F2 * Chapter 9: Waterspouts * Chapter 10: Enter Stiletto * Chapter 11: Bowdle, South Dakota * Chapter 12: F3 * Chapter 13: Twister Hill * Chapter 14: Kryptonian In Distress * Chapter 15: Cinematic Drive-In * Chapter 16: F4 * Chapter 17: A Hero's Hospitalization * Chapter 18: The Final Location * Chapter 19: The Biggest Battle Of Their Lives * Chapter 20: Mega Tornado * Chapter 21: Impaled To Death * Chapter 22: Deployment of DOROTHY * Chapter 23: A Clown's Demise * Chapter 24: Hanging On For Dear Life * Chapter 25: True Heroes of Tornado Alley Songs * Respect the Wind (end credits) Results Burlington, Iowa * Cyborg (protector) * Robin * Catwoman * Blue Beetle * Tanla * Gangster Bug (protector) * Adam McIntyre * Seymour Redding * Mr Zsasz * Jo Slade Total Villain Defeats: '''422 Farnam, Nebraska * '''Green Arrow (protector) * Swamp Thing * Poison Ivy * Shazam * Katana * Atrocitus (protector) * Evan McIntyre * Toxic Jack * Flint Phoenix * Solomon Grundy Total Villain Defeats: '''353 Bowdle, South Dakota * '''The Flash (protector) * Zatanna * Star Sapphire * Hawkgirl * Cared * Sinestro (protector) * Bane * Doomsday * Sweet Tooth * Minotaur Total Villain Defeats: '''285 Carter County, Montana * '''Aquaman (protector) * Delra * Stargirl * Krypto * Corso * Fluffy McTuffy (protector) * Mr Zsasz * Killer Croc * Midnight Clown * Magnifico Total Villain Defeats: '''350 Wichita, Kansas * '''Superman (protector) * Batman * Green Lantern * Wonder Woman * Supergirl * Puppet Master (protector) * Darlene Fleischermacher * Colonel Buckshot * The Prowler * The Riddler * Total Villain Defeats: '''520 * '''Overall Villain Defeats: 1,930 Category:2007 Category:Movies Category:Action Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Drama Movies Category:Mystery Movies Category:Tornado Movies Category:Disaster Movies Category:Raven: Tornado Terror Category:Sequels